the_bubbles_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent X
"Revenge is beautiful...best served cold, as all the other great defeated antagonists say! I'm not like those. I'm the REAL DEAL, my friend. And you will taste my power when I torture you endlessly, without hesitation, and then rip you apart, and while I laugh as you scream I'll split your skull. I'm just sadistic like that, haha!"―Agent X Agent X is the maniacal leader of the corrupt Time Agency and former friend to Cobra Bubbles. A broken and tortured soul, X was a highly commended Agent of the Time Agency, later turned into a mind of anarchy and chaos. After a mission gone wrong, X blamed Cobra for his death and his anger soon turned into a longing revenge, planning to eradicate everything in his path to achieve his goal; the death and destruction of Cobra and everything important to him. He continued to challenge and twist ideologies to his own sadistic beliefs far beyond the point of irrationality, sometimes resulting in catastrophic and devastating events as he believed he cured the universe of it's sickness. Biography Early Life Agent X was born in into a corrupted society. Born into an intergalactic crime family, he witnessed his mother and fathers death in a gang-war over territory. Left alone, he returned to school and got fairly low but high scores. X soon graduated from school and University, setting off to find somewhere with his talents. Time Agency After graduation, X was come to by the then current director of the Time Agency, Lennox Scot MacDonald and was asked to join the Time Agency, to which he gladly agreed. From doing so, he was served as a valuable asset to the Time Agency, displaying his social skills, intellect and ability to work well with others. Not long after, X met Cobra and the two almost immediate became friends. Usually regarded as great teamworkers, they were sent on top secret classified missions and performed complex tasks. They formed a revolution at the Time Agency, keeping peace through time constantly, trying to build a better universe. Ultimately, a new chapter in the Time Agency began to unfold, and a trail of corruption and greed followed in the beginning of this new chapter. The Pursuing Corruption Not long after, Lennox had later died of old age and his position was taken up Fergus Arran Moffett, the second in command before Lennox's death. His new positioning caused controversy, however, as not many agents believed that Fergus was trustable or even that good of a leader. Following that, the Time Agency slowed started to break down a considerable amount. Many agents became corrupt, hiding throughout the agency and planning to overthrow Fergus, only to have their plans seized. Even during this, the agency was still strong, and X & Cobra (not noticing the pursuing corruption) continued to do their good work. New Views As he continued through working for the Time Agency, he began to notice and see-through society. He saw the cruelty of others and began to rethink through. He sought to change the problems purging the universe, seeking out to destroy what he believed to be the symbol of oppression: law. The Darkest Days X started to become far more distant and reluctant. He started to deny help from Cobra and broke out into anger and fury whenever he was provoked. Cobra was curious about X's recent behaviour, and soon discovered the corruption within the Agency. Realising this was getting out of hand, Cobra asked for X's help, but X believed them to be correct. Soon afterwards, X started to have a longing hatred for Cobra, dreaming of using chaos and violence to change the universe by himself to 'correct' the wrongs he so thought afflicted it's current state. It turned him insane. Soon becoming a heavy problem, Cobra finally faces up to X, learning of his thoughts. Wondering what has happened to him, X attacks Cobra and the two battle it out, where Cobra notably injures X in the fight and leaves him, not wanting to kill him. His former self was gone, but his true intentions were to be hidden. Surviving the Fall After X recovers from his recent battle with Cobra and with the agency not knowing about what has transpired between the two, they were put on the same mission together to stop a train robbery in the 1900's, which is transporting important cargo. Reluctantly, they went on the mission together and got onboard the train. After a wall was blown, X was sent flying out and was holding on for life on the edge. X denied the help of Cobra, who tried to save him, to make him remember the one person he 'tried' to save, something he wished to challenge Cobra on when he returned. Cobra watched as his former friend turned enemy fall to his 'death'. He actually survived the ordeal though, but at the cost of his mind and body. Being repaired, X swore revenge on Cobra, shaping him and his friends and family as one of the sole reasons as to why the only way the universe can be changed is not through persusion, but through violence. Showing Himself Learning of Cobra's current task at hand, X returned to the Time Agency. Agent X murdered still then leader Fergus and took over the Agency, corrupting it to the core. Making the Agents know of his story and persuading them to join his cause and sharing his hypothesis, he becomes the new director of the corrupt Time Agency, using them as a simple dispensable unit to build the path to a new age. The 'X' incident Forming a plan to destroy Cobra and all that is dear to him, X sent out Agent mercenaries to kill Cobra. Waiting on Desertia, Cobra got his way out of the situation and the company he created was soon destroyed once he set off into space with the SCTTC. He then learned that Earth was completely locked out. Agent X asked for Cobra's life in return for Earth's freedom, arriving at the desert planet Desertia to be tortured by X, but seeing the Earth being freed from the Time Agents grip. After he is shot, X and the Time Agents leave and X laughs, spitting on Cobra's dead body, cheering for his victory. Finishing the Job Agent X finds out about Isaac and decide to dispatch a team of agents to kill him. When his results did not yield, however, X continued to track the whereabouts of Isaac. Finding out about his new location with Rogers, he himself and a few other agents went there, breaking inside. Seeing the machine, X started shooting up the place with the other agents accompanied with him. Killing Rogers, he set his eyes on Isaac, but the bullets would not hit however as he was being shielded while going up the teleportation chamber. Shooting the machine instead, X disappeared along with the other agents just before the machine blew up. His past changes and is almost killed by Isaac on Desertia, but escapes alone just in time. These events fast forwarded into the future and X had simply gone off the charts, as well as the time agency. They weren't gone forever. Personality Traits Agent X was a sociable, trustworthy and intelligent friend. He was one of Cobra's best friends during his time with the agency, but this was all soon tarnished however after a battle with Ultimus which ruined him. After that ordeal, X slowly changed from being one of the nicest and bravest people on the agency to a lethal sociopath to be reckoned with. He dedicated his life to making the world a better place, even after he was turned but in an ironic way. Absolutely insane, X will do anything to accomplish his goal; tear Cobra up from the inside by destroying everything and everyone he cares about and, eventually, kill Cobra. He would take down an entire city just at the price of his location. He's completely merciless, apathetic and nefarious in his actions. He is still intelligent, but he has a clear focused goal. He regards Cobra as a man of pure evil. He has a burning hatred for Cobra, always thinking about him and how much he hates him. There's the cold irony in which X works towards the goal of shaping a 'brighter future' by killing everyone, starting a new and trying to destroy society by showing that their ideas and practices are incorrect, but in the process also showing that people will not stand for the violence and the ideologies are stronger then ever, as he is defeated and forced to flee. Sometimes he must contemplate with himself on his own sanity, the small fraction of the mind he had before his corruption and twisted view on society and the universe. X is also a genocidal maniac, threatening to wipe out the entire Earth unless Cobra gives himself in. He would even sometimes still do these plans, even if Cobra wouldn't appear, taking pride in his 'glorious' work. He also believes he's on a crusade for good. He is guilty (although never charged) of murder, bribery, blackmail, defamation, political corruption, extreme terrorism, treason, arson, conspiracy, genocide, kidnapping, harassment, extertion and forgery. One of the more interesting aspects of X is that although he and Cobra are former friends turned enemies, they're both incorrect but correct in other ways. X is right; the world is cruel. But he doesn't properly understand how to correct the wrongs and causes even more problems. Cobra understands the world is cruel, and he comes to terms with this on several occasions, but he tries his best to change things, and even then it results it more danger. For example, Cobra refuses to kill X and stop any other atrocities being committed, but just doesn't feel like he can stoop so low and that he believes somewhere X is able to be redeemed. But as we know X is irredeemable, and something Cobra cannot grasp is that not everybody can be saved. He can change lives, but he can also destroy them. They still have a strange connection, as X can't let go of the hatred he has for Cobra, move on and try to cure his insanity, and Cobra can't let go of the guilt and sadness he has for X, return to reality and to also move on and continue the type of work he has set himself out purely to do. Relationships Allies *Time Agency *Mr. Phantom *Basharas (species) *Annauki Enemies *The Enforcers **Cobra Bubbles - Former friend **Isaac Bubbles **Bandit **Bianca Kindleberry **Jack Rogers **Alex Smith *Species **Celestial Beings **Forgagans *Doctor *Dan Powers and Abilities Powers *'WAIT FOR' Abilities *'IT' 'Equipment Weapons *'The P.E.P: The Powered Electron Pistol (abbreviated as P.E.P) is X's personal handgun of choice. It fires out coloured strikes of some form of electric. It can immobolize people at the lowest settings, damage people at middle settings and kill at the highest settings. X acquired the handgun through joining the agency, and it has been his weapon of choice ever since. Items Trivia *The name 'Agent X' is a pretty simple and stereotypical agent name used in works of fiction. It is unknown what X's real name nor species is, so is simply addressed as Agent X or just X. *If Agent X was ever prosecuted for his actions, X would be sentenced to 89 life sentences with no chance of parole.